Coletas
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: "Lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu cabello que atas en esas dos colas".—le había dicho la persona a la cual nunca pudo declararse, pues era su mejor amigo... y ahora ya tenía pareja. Kirino estaba devastado, pero todo es superable, cuando menos lo pienses, y con quien menos lo pienses... ¿Verdad Kariya?


_**Sé bien que debería haberme dormido, pero me inspiré y no pude parar hasta terminar. Me muero de sueño, así que si hay algún error tengan por**_ _ **seguro que lo corregiré después, ¡ya no me quedan energías!**_

 _ **Bueno este es un fanfic de Inazuma Eleven, se me ocurrió mientras veía la imagen que tendrá esta historia (la descargué y la subí), la encontré hermosa, y como siempre ando en búsqueda de "héroes", dije "¿Y por qué no que Kariya salve a Kirino?". Así que con esa frase se me ocurrió este gran "testamento" que pueden apreciar a continuación xD**_

 _ **Sé que probablemente es largo... pero no los decepcionará ¡Se los aseguro! Claro, si son fan de la pareja jajajajaja Bueno, lean y opinen :3**_

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Esto es Yaoi. Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso para alimentar mi pasatiempo que es el hacer fanfics :3_**

 ** _PAREJAS:_**

 ** _KARIYA X KIRINO (Principal)_**

 ** _IBUKI X SHINDOU (leve)_**

 ** _TSURUGI X TENMA (leve)_**

* * *

 _ **Coletas**_

" _ **Lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu cabello que atas en esas dos colas"**_

Volvió a tocarse nuevamente los mechones rosas, que sueltos, caían sobre su espalda como una cascada. Una suave y olorosa cascada.

Se desató la toalla de la cintura, y buscó su ropa íntima para colocársela de una vez o llegaría tarde.

Últimamente estaba desperdiciando mucha agua, y tiempo al ducharse. Eso no disminuía los constantes pensamientos en su cabeza... Ni la agonía en su corazón.

Exhaló otra vez, ¿cuántas veces llevaba haciéndolo desde que aquello ocurrió?

Miró su celular, si no se iba ya, llegaría tarde.

Corrió y luego de despedirse se dirigió tranquilamente al colegio... Hasta que recordó que iba tarde. Enseguida sus piernas empezaron a moverse más ágiles... Hasta que se convirtió en una carrera lo que había iniciado como una lenta caminata.

Llegó sudoroso, con la frente húmeda y el bolso casi en los suelos, pues a cada trote caía de su hombro.

Descansó en la entrada justo cuando el timbre fue tocado, y su bolso terminó de caer.

—Kirino. —dijo una voz.

Su corazón se aceleró, y sus ojos se abrieron asustados, para enseguida volverse hacia la persona que pronunciaba aquellas palabras tan calmadas, tan precisas. Tan como él.

—Buenos días. —saludó con una media sonrisa su ex capitán, ya que ahora lo era Tenma.

—Buenos días Shindou. —le sonrió lo más alegre que pudo, a él no podía demostrarle su pesar, no podía demostrarle su dolor...

— ¡Shindou! ¡Me dejaste atrás! —le gritó un chico corriendo y acercándose cada vez más, haciendo que sus cabellos blanquecinos se volvieran aún más salvajes debajo de ese cintillo que usaba para lanzarlos para atrás... Pero entenderán... La gravedad señores, la gravedad...

—Tú tardaste mucho, tengo que entrar, ya tocaron. —dijo el castaño agachándose para recoger el bolso del chico de pelos color sakura. —Toma. —se lo entregó.

—Oh, sí, lo había olvidado. —intentó fingir una sonrisa, Takuto se la devolvió, sin embargo la de este último era genuina.

Ibuki lo miró sospechosamente, sin llamar la atención.

—Bueno, ya me voy. —Habló el portero de la nueva selección.

— ¿Vienes a mi casa esta noche?

—Por supuesto. —Se acercó y con suma posesión lo atrajo a su cuerpo para plantarle un bello e inesperado beso en los labios que se tornó apasionado... Demasiado apasionado para el gusto de Kirino, quien tiñó su expresión de melancolía.

—Yo... Yo, me adelantaré. —Soltó, mientras Ibuki volvía a dejar respirar a su novio y seguía los pasos tambaleantes del defensa con la mirada.

Kirino se sentó como todos los días en su puesto, volvió a suspirar pesadamente y apoyó su rostro en su mano izquierda, teniendo la mirada fija sobre el piso de abajo al estar junto a la ventana.

Un viento refrescante le hizo cerrar los ojos. Y sin darse cuenta sus colas se menearon hacia el lado contrario que él anteriormente veía.

— ¿Durmiendo recién empezadas las clases?

—Ah —dio un pesado suspiro al notar que a su lado se encontraba el molesto defensa del cual él había desconfiado hace un tiempo. Pero, aunque ya no pensara que era del otro bando, eso no significaba que le caía mejor.

"Tipo odioso ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer?" —pensó rodando los ojos.

—No estoy durmiendo. —afirmó cortante.

—No, pues pégame ahora. —rio.

Kirino notó que el profesor no estaba, ahora entendía porque el otro pudo levantarse de su puesto y acercarse a molestarlo, ¿acaso nunca lo dejaría en paz?

—Ganas no me faltan, así que no me provoques.

Kariya olió el aire, y de repente se acercó repentinamente al número tres del equipo.

Ranmaru se sintió intimidado, ese tipo estaba invadiendo su espacio.

— ¡Tú...!

"¡...Aléjate!", esas iban a ser sus palabras, pero no pudo mencionarlas, porque el otro se adelantó y tomando uno de sus moños lo acercó a su nariz y al olerlo cerró sus ojos castaños, como si estuviera frente al perfume más maravilloso.

—Huele bien...

Kirino se sonrojó a más no poder... Solo recordaba a una persona que había tratado con tanta familiaridad su cabello...

—Huele como tú. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Amargado. —terminó de decir burlonamente.

— ¡Tú...! ¡Desgraciado!

¡Qué sonrojo ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Ese tipo era un maleducado!

"— _ **Me encanta tu cabello Kirino. Espero que nunca te lo cortes, sería desastroso."**_

Recordó su amabilidad, sus palabras...

—Eres un... ¡Desgraciado! —se levantó de su asiento para salir del salón corriendo. No podía más.

Ese era su límite.

Toda la vida estuvo enamorado de la misma persona, desde que tenía recuerdos, al único al que veía era a su amado Shindou Takuto.

"— _Tengo algo que decirte Kirino._

 _Los ojos esperanzados del chico lo hicieron sostener con fuerza su balón._

— _Verás, te lo contaré, porque eres mi mejor amigo._

— _Ah..._ _—_ _¿así que solo le iba a confesar algo importante? pero_ _aún_ _así si tenía la oportunidad de ayudarle, haría lo que fuera._ _—_ _Dime._

— _Creo que estoy enamorado._

 _El mundo se le vino encima ese día. ¿Su amado Takuto enamorado? El miedo se mostró en sus facciones... No pudo evitarlo, le pesaba el cuerpo, le ardían los ojos, quería ponerse a llorar ahí mismo como una Magdalena..._

— _Me gusta ese chico que está en el equipo de la Selección de Japón. Ibuki._ _—_ _reveló sonrojándose levemente y mirando el piso._

 _Las lágrimas caerían si no las detenía... Miró la sonrisa ansiosa y el sonrojo de su amigo... Se mordió el labio con toda la fuerza que pudo, y se pasó la mano por la cara, quitando cualquier rastro de lágrimas._

 _Usó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para la acción sucesora que realizó._

— _¡Me alegro Shindou!_ _—_ _sonrió lo más dulcemente posible, imaginando cosas alegres... Como que esa declaración era para él..._

— _¿De verdad? Gracias."_

Fingió estar enfermo por una semana, para llorar a sus anchas en su casa, dijo que era contagioso para que nadie fuera a verlo, y se mantuvo alejado del equipo.

Sin embargo, había una cosa con la que no contó...

Todos los días en el buzón había un sobre, que contenía una flor silvestre aplastada. El tipo de flor era distinto, pero el color era el mismo, siempre era el color de su cabello. Rosa.

El primer día no le tomó importancia y la tiró sobre su escritorio, el segundo día comparó la flor con su pelo, y ya el tercer día empezó a echarlas en un frasco todas ordenadas. Como a él le gustaban las cosas, meticulosamente puestas en orden.

Poco a poco al mirar esas flores aplastadas, dentro del frasco le devolvió el ánimo perdido.

No podía quedarse ahí para siempre, tenía que salir y volver al colegio. Si Shindou era feliz él estaría bien con eso...

O eso pensaba...

Siempre los veía juntos. Uno al lado del otro cuando llegaban al colegio y cuando se iban, porque Ibuki iba a recogerlo para el entrenamiento de la selección.

Pero, jamás los había visto besarse, y cuando vio eso... Le dolió tanto, sintió que se partía en mil pedazos... Sintió que se desgarraba por dentro...

Se lanzó a la sombra de un árbol y dejó que las lágrimas le recorrieran la cara. Mojando lo que encontraran.

—Duele... —murmuró para sí.

Agarró, entonces sus dos coletas, una con cada mano.

—Ah... Pesan...

Sentía que era como si estuviera llevando dos piedras en cada lado de la cabeza.

No recordó nada después de eso, solo que su cabeza se estrelló en el piso debido a que su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente sobre el pasto.

Entreabrió los ojos.

No sabía que hora era, y tampoco le importaba.

Miró al frente y descubrió una espalda firme. Probablemente por el deporte.

Y acercó su mano... Entonces vio la melena celeste que caía sobre los hombros del chico.

— ¿Kariya?

—Oh, ya despertaste. —dijo volteándose.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —frunció el ceño.

—Nada, solo vine a taparte. —levantó los hombros despreocupado.

Ranmaru se miró notando que la chaqueta del otro estaba sobre él, cubriéndole la mayoría del cuerpo.

—Takuto estuvo aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Ja! No tienes de que preocuparte, no le dejé ver tu cara llorona y babeada. —se mofó.

— ¿No lo dejaste?

—No, acaso ¿querías que te viera?

—No. Gracias Kariya.

—Vaya, esto es nuevo. Me estás dando las gracias ¿quieres que llueva? —habló sarcástico.

Ranmaru no estaba para pelear ahora. Simplemente quería descansar.

— ¿Y el entrenamiento?

—Dije que te sentías mal y que yo te acompañaría.

—Eso sí que es chistoso.—Rio por unos segundos.

—Bueno, ya que despertaste, me largo. —se paró, tomó su mochila y caminó a la entrada/salida del colegio.

— ¡Tu chaqueta! —le recordó.

—No trajiste la tuya, te la prestaré. —volvió a hacer una de sus típicas sonrisas. —Asegúrate de no dejarle tu olor, eso sería molesto.

— ¡No la necesito! ¡Llévatela! —la dejó en el pasto— La dejaré aquí si no te la llevas.

—Perfecto, así tendrás que pagármela. —sonrió y se fue.

El defensa no tuvo otro remedio, más que levantar la prenda, sacudirla y amarrarla a su cintura, pues en el bolso escolar no cabía.

— ¡Kariya! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Espérame! —le gritó tratando de alcanzarlo.

Y lo hizo, justo cuando pasaban por un parque. Un parque muy hermoso, "El territorio del amor en Inazuma", le decían así, porque tenía tantas flores, de todos tipos y colores, y por esta razón las parejas siempre se juntaban ahí.

En San Valentín se aglomeraba.

Kirino se detuvo y miró las flores, entonces sus ojos vieron lo más destructivo.

Sentados en el pasto, alrededor de las flores, con el balón en el centro, estaban Ibuki y Shindou, mirando las nubes, tomados cariñosamente de las manos.

Shindou notó una presencia y se levantó al instante.

— ¡Kirino! —llamó.

El otro asintió y saludó con una mano, dispuesto a irse, pero "El dios de la batuta" lo detuvo llegando hasta él en un tiempo récord. No por nada era parte de la Selección Japonesa.

—No te vayas. Ven. Nunca te he presentado formalmente a Ibuki. —sus ojos brillaban, y con cada brillo que lanzaban, los del defensa se apagaban.

Sentó a Kirino junto a Ibuki quien al verlo alzó una ceja, y luego se decidió a saludarlo.

—Hola, mi nombre es Ibuki Munemasa. Un placer conocer al mejor amigo de mi novio. —recalcó la palabra "amigo" al hablar, y el mencionado lo notó.

—Igualmente. Soy Kirino Ranmaru. —le estrechó la mano.

—Kirino recibí un mensaje diciendo que tú y Kariya faltaron al entrenamiento, según se dice porque tú estabas enfermo ¿te encuentras mejor? —le examinó preocupado.

El observado no pudo más que sentirse incómodo, y sin notarlo, sonrojarse como un tomate.

—Estoy bien. Gracias por tu preocupación.

—Tú sabes que soy tu mejor amigo. Siempre te cuidaré. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ah, sí. Yo también. —desvió la mirada.

—Dime, Kirino. —llamó el de cabellos blancos. — ¿Te gusta alguien?

— ¡¿Eh?! —levantó la vista enseguida y chocó con los ojos morados del inquisidor.

—Ibuki no le preguntes esas cosas ¡lo avergüenzas! —reclamó su novio mirándolo de forma negativa.

—Solo quiero saber. —se defendió inocentemente.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara unos pies se movieron ágiles hacia donde estaban y unos brazos flexionados, se posaron en los hombros del muchacho que nervioso, saltó al sentir el contacto.

—Lo siento, por el momento esa respuesta está en espera. —sonrió socarronamente.

— ¡¿Kariya?! —se volteó con suma rapidez el adolescente para esta vez chocar con unos ojos castaños que le miraban con suma detención... Y ¿nerviosos?

—Pensé que ustedes no podían verse... —dijo Shindou sorprendido.

—Las cosas cambian. —Admitió Kariya, para levantarse y tomar a Kirino de un brazo y pararlo también. —Nos vemos.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero yo...

—Ya me despedí por ti, tranquilo no necesitas gastar más saliva. —se burló del adorable chico que lo seguía sin comprender porque aquél, precisamente aquél estaba ahí ¿no se había ido?

—Pensé que ya habías llegado a tu casa.

—Me devolví a hacer el papel de príncipe azul de una princesa con el corazón roto.

— ¿Estás tratando de burlarte de mí?

—Si quieres entenderlo así, bien por ti.

Volvió a ver su expresión maliciosa, sin saber que era lo que encubría.

—Odio tu cara.

—Si tanto la odias no la mires.

—Es inevitable, porque siempre te la pasas revoloteando a mí alrededor, y además ¿cuándo planeas soltar mi muñeca?

—No lo sé. Tal vez cuando dejes de sufrir por Takuto.

Kirino indignado se zafó de su mano y quedando libre le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡No tienes porque meterte! ¡Ese es mi problema!

Salió corriendo después de eso, en dirección a su casa.

Kariya se quedó en su lugar, con su medianamente largo cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

¿Por qué justamente él tenía que meterse de todas las personas? Caminó apresurado a su casa y se encerró en su pieza. No bajó a cenar, y se dedicó a mirar el techo hasta dormirse.

Cuando despertó abrazó algo que no debería haber estado abrazando.

"¿La chaqueta de Kariya?"

La miró bien. Estaba toda arrugada, debido a que durmiendo la abrazó con piernas y brazos sin darse cuenta.

—Tendré que lavarla y dársela.

 _ *****~~KariyaxKirino~~****_

Otra vez el mismo camino al colegio, otra vez las aburridas clases, pero esta vez aún más aburridas... Ya no estaba el molesto de Kariya haciéndole bromas sin sentido, ni invadiendo su espacio personal. Miró de reojo al de los cabellos celestes, parecía el de siempre, solo que más concentrado.

Volvió la vista aburrido, tal vez por fin lo dejaría en paz.

Pasaron días, semanas, un mes y medio completo, casi volando. Cada vez veía menos a Shindou, quien venía de vez en cuando con Tsurugi, Tenma e Ibuki y algunos del equipo seleccionado a saludar.

Pero, eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Kariya, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Cada vez que intentaba acercarse, éste se alejaba o se ponía a conversar con otro. En los entrenamientos pasaba por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, y parecía bastante serio todo el tiempo... Serio hasta que algún otro le hablaba... Pero, si era él... Si era él le miraba con indiferencia, como si le diera igual.

"Desgraciado...Desgraciado...Desgraciado..." —se repetía una y mil veces en su mente.

Pasó nuevamente por el parque, estaba bastante solitario.

— ¡Kirino-senpai! —gritó Tenma con su voz alegre de siempre.

Tsurugi iba a su lado silenciosamente, y se aproximó siguiendo al castaño.

—Hola. —Saludó a ambos.

— ¿Viene a buscar más flores? Parece que le gustan mucho. —sonrió Tenma.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

—De cuando usted estaba enfermo y tuvo que quedarse en casa por una semana, esa enfermedad contagiosa ¿se acuerda?

—Sí ¿qué hay con eso?

—Pues usted mandó a Kariya a buscar flores aquí para animarse. —mantuvo la sonrisa, la alegría que él deseaba tener.

Tsurugi alzó una ceja viendo la expresión de su senpai.

—Tenma. —nombró.

— ¿Sí Kirino-senpai?

— ¿Tú viste a Kariya hacer eso?

—Sí, y cuando le pregunté, él dijo que usted lo había mandado a recoger flores para alegrarse mientras estaba en su habitación enfermo.

Kirino se tapó la boca con la mano, a la vez que su rostro se sonrojaba como si le hubiesen tirado un bote de pintura.

— ¿Kirino-senpai? —preguntó inocentemente Tenma. — ¿Le pasa algo?

—Nada, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

— ¿De algo?

Dicho eso, salió corriendo hasta la casa de Kariya, menos mal y sabía donde vivía.

Ahora lo escucharía el muy bastardo...

 _ *****~~TsurugixTenma~~****_

— ¿Qué le pasó a Kirino-senpai?

—Nada, tranquilo. —Consoló Tsurugi poniendo su mano en la cabeza del capitán y acariciándolo como a un chiquillo o a un perro. —Digamos que hiciste tu buena acción del día. —sonrió burlón respecto a la situación.

— ¡Dime Tsurugi! ¡Yo no entendí!

El chico de cabellos azules, como el cielo nocturno y mirada místicamente dorada se acercó y besó el rostro inocente de su amante.

— ¿Y esto lo entiendes?

—Por supuesto... —se sonrojó al instante.

—Eso es suficiente entonces.

— ¡No! ¡Dime! ¡Quiero saber!

—Pues... Algo parecido a lo nuestro, eso pasó, o mejor dicho, pasará.

Y sin más explicaciones que quisiera dar tomó a su castaño de la mano y se lo llevó a casa, ya se encargaría él de poco a poco quitarle esa inocencia...

 _ *****~~KariyaxKirino~~****_

Corrió al hogar de Kariya, sabía muy bien donde quedaba, después de todo él no tenía padres...

Llegó y buscó con la mirada en todos los alrededores, finalmente entró, se anunció como visita para Kariya.

Lo dejaron pasar sin problemas.

Y al estar frente a la puerta tragó saliva y se decidió a golpear.

El joven abrió con aburrimiento, nadie iba a verlo ¿quién sería? Estaba interrumpiendo su programa favorito.

—Kariya. —lo nombró con determinación.

Masaki no ocultó su sorpresa con aquella visita. Pestañeó y en menos de lo que pudo volver a hacerlo, el otro ya había entrado a su pieza y cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

—Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Y de qué sería senpai? —preguntó intentando ocultar su impaciencia por tenerlo enfrente.

—Primero de la razón por la cual me ignoras y no te acercas a mí. Dímela.

— ¿No qué yo le molestaba? ¿No debería agradecerme por hacerle un favor?

—Me molestas, pero no es para que te alejes.

—No lo entiendo. Si alguien es molesto para otra persona lo mejor es alejarse ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, pero en este caso no. —refutó.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres contradictorio.

—Porque...

Se puso a pensar... ¿Por qué no quería que se alejara? Siempre pasaba incomodándolo, molestándolo, pero no era mala persona; cuando no iban a llevarlo al pasado, y eligieron a Kariya en lugar de a él, el chico mintió para cederle su lugar...

Una sonrisa se mostró en sus facciones...

—Porque me gusta que estés cerca mío.

Kirino perdido en sus recuerdos levantó la mirada y vio que Kariya se ocultaba tras su pelo y una de sus manos.

—Vete por favor.

—No quiero, no hasta que arreglemos esto.

— ¿Arreglar qué?

—Las flores —empezó a decir— tú las pusiste en esos sobres ¿verdad? Tú eras quien me las iba a dejar ¿verdad?

Kariya emitió un gritito de angustia que intentó pasar por alto y fingió reírse, pero no le funcionó.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Eso no importa. Yo lo sé.

— ¿Y qué si lo es? ¿Debí haber escrito que eran de Takuto?

Kirino se burló.

—Ya no me interesa más Takuto.

— ¿Ah? Sí, claro, lo dice el que se encerró una semana por él, y además siguió sufriendo durante meses. —enfrentó sarcástico y esta vez mirándolo.

—Es cierto. Pero, ya no me interesa. Solo le deseo lo mejor.

—Mientes.

— ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Porque tú estabas muy enamorado de él.

—Pero ya no.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque me enamoré de alguien más.

Kariya empezó a reírse como desquiciado.

— ¿Y para esto viniste? ¿Para decirme eso? ¡Qué gentil de tu parte Kirino-senpai!

— ¿No te interesa saber quién me gusta?

—No. Y si quieres que te siga atormentando, lo haré, masoquista, pero no se vaya a molestar tu amado.

—No creo que le moleste.

— ¡Qué bueno! De ahora en adelante les haré bromas a los dos entonces.

Le sudaban las manos, estaba intranquilo, no podía creer que su senpai tuviera el descaro de ir a su propia casa a contarle todo eso a él...

—No sabía que uno gustaba de hacerse bromas a sí mismo. —dijo socarrón Kirino.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que a sí mismo?

—Cuando dijiste que me harás bromas a mí y a mi amado.

—Eso dije, a ti y a tu amado, no a mí...

Los ojos de Kariya impresionados quedaron mirando de frente a Kirino que ya no podía aguantar la risa.

— ¿Yo?...

— ¿Seguro qué no quieres saber de quién me enamoré?

El corazón del menor parecía que se saldría en cualquier momento.

— ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo. —pronunció arrogante.

— ¿Por qué...? —mostró una expresión confundida.

—Prefiero que me muestren quien es. —dijo quedándose en su lugar, juguetón esperando a que el chico iniciara alguna acción.

Retozón, Kirino se acercó a él, trepó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Masaki y lentamente inició un tierno beso.

— ¿Contento?

—Un poco. Es que no me quedó claro.

El chico de las coletas sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

 _ *****~~KariyaxKirino~~****_

Al día siguiente al salir del entrenamiento, en la entrada se toparon con Ibuki y Shindou. Tsurugi y Tenma también estaban ahí, en compañía de los varones que conformaban la selección japonesa. Las chicas habían tenido otras cosas que hacer y no pudieron presentarse ese día.

Saludaron, y Shindou se acercó a Kirino preocupado.

— ¿Has estado bien? No he tenido mucho tiempo para venir a verte.

—Estoy bien Shindou, no te preocupes.

—Sí, Shindou, no te preocupes. —Habló con su burlona voz el chico de los ojos similares a Tsurugi (por las líneas que surgen de ellos) —Deberías preocuparte más de tu novio que ya tiene cara de perro rabioso.

— ¡Kariya! —lo regañó el mayor.

Takuto miró a Ibuki quien desvió su mirada hacia a todos lados.

—Tranquilo novio celoso. —le "calmó" el de cabellos celestes. —Kirino no te quitará a tu noviecito.

Los más cercanos a Kirino y Kariya, como Tenma o Tsurugi notaron la falta de "senpai" en la frase del defensa menor, a la hora de referirse a su compañero mayor.

— ¡Kariya! —le regañó Kirino con voz de advertencia.

—Me alegro que estés bien. —dijo Shindou agarrando una de las coletas de su amigo para acariciarla. — Aunque tu pelo siempre luce saludable.

Tsurugi no pudo esconder el gesto de: "Rayos, aquí alguien va a morir", cuando vio tal acción y la cara de Ibuki...los demás tenían una cara similar a la del delantero. Menos Tenma, él no entendía porque sus compañeros se asustaban ¿no era acaso esa una relación normal entre amigos?

—Agradecería —inició Kariya arrebatándole la coleta de las manos al contrario— que no tocara más el cabello de mi novio, por favor.

Tenma abrió la boca de la impresión, los demás sonrieron, pero la cara de Ibuki ¡Era como quien ha visto el supremo paraíso!

Corrió hasta Shindou y lo tomó de la cintura.

—No te preocupes, no lo volverá a tocar.

¡Por fin tenía una excusa para que su amado no tocara al tal Kirino! ¡Ya estaba harto de reprimir sus celos! Ya que cuando los confesó, Shindou le dio abstinencia de besos, abrazos, ¡de sexo! ¡Pero ahora tenía una buena razón!

— ¿Son novios? —preguntó el mediocampista sorprendido. — Bueno me alegro por ambos Pero no estoy de acuerdo, ¿por qué no puedo tocar a mi amigo...?

Acercó peligrosamente una mano nuevamente a las coletas de Kirino.

Kariya se posicionó en frente de su novio, quitando del camino a Shindou y pasando los brazos por encima de los hombros de su chico, dejó sus manos justo frente a sus coletas.

— ¡Hunter´s Net! —vociferó.

Y el cabello rosa cayó cuando Masaki jaló de un lado de su red al hacer uso de su habilidad.

La impresión de todos fue tan palpable... La quijada literalmente en el piso... Hasta Tsurugi Kyosuke... Bueno, él entreabrió los labios.

—Ya es cosa tuya si recoges los cabellos del piso. —dijo en voz alta el chico, burlándose de un conmocionado Shindou que miraba el pelo cortado y como algunos mechones ya eran llevados por el viento.

—Pero... Pero... Cortaste su hermoso cabello...

Nadie se esperaba lo que siguió a continuación.

Kirino sonrió y se topó la cabeza.

—Ahora, no pesa. —Anunció alegre— ¿Cuándo dijiste que sabías cortar el pelo te referías a esto?

—No exactamente, pero algo parecido. —le respondió su pareja.

—Bueno ¿y cómo me veo?

—Para mí gusto, mejor que antes. —se relamió los labios, gesto que el ahora no chico de las coletas, pasó por alto.

—Me alegra. Vamos a casa. —le ofreció la mano.

—Por supuesto... —dijo Kariya que como cualquier otro muchacho esperaba su debut con su pareja...

Una vez tomados de la mano emprendieron su marcha hacia la casa del primero.

Aunque al llegar Kirino le sonrió burlón y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

¡Pero no se rendiría! Y así empezó una divertida relación de pareja entre estos dos... Con sus problemas, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, sus juntas, sus celebraciones, con su apoyo mutuo... Demostraron que al final juntos, (aunque al principio no se llevaban) en verdad funcionaban.

 _ *****~~KariyaxKirino~~****_

Un día pidió a Ibuki y a Shindou que se encontraran con él y calmado, relajado, le contó a Shindou sobre sus sentimientos pasados.

—Te amé, Shindou, por años. Tú nunca te diste cuenta, pero ahora puedo decirlo gracias a Kariya. Te amé, pero ya no te amo. Amo a Kariya. —fueron sus palabras e Ibuki sonrió, mientras Takuto quedó sin habla.

—Lo siento...yo nunca me percaté de lo que tú sentías...

—No importa. Ahora eres feliz con Ibuki. Y déjame darte un consejo como amigo. No seas tan gentil con todo el mundo, cuida tu relación. —terminadas sus palabras, se fue.

Al doblar la esquina Kariya estaba esperándolo.

— ¿Escuchaste todo? —se sonrojó.

—Sí, aunque hay una parte que no oí... ¿Qué venía después de "Te amé, pero ya no te amo."?

—Idiota. No lo diré.

—Te molestaré eternamente hasta que lo digas.

—Deseo que me molestes eternamente. —anunció seductoramente tomándolo del mentón.

El otro tragó saliva.

—Y yo deseo que me seduzcas eternamente.

Kirino rio y Kariya lo siguió, ya al doblar la siguiente esquina, sus manos se entrelazaron, y sabían que esa no sería la primera ni la última vez.

Y desde ese día, ese fue el peinado que llevó Kirino, pues su cabello no volvió a crecer nunca más, solo las chasquillas, y un poco las puntas hasta cubrirle el cuello, pero no crecía más que eso, por esa razón...

Nunca más volvió a usar coletas.

* * *

 **Espero que se haya entendido el final, habla sobre la superación de algo... está implícito :3 Lo digo, porque esa es la intención de mi fic, la moraleja. Todo es superable, y una vez que lo superas... ;) Bueno, den ustedes sus opiniones, lo dejo hasta ahí para la reflexión.**

 **Sinceramente me encantó escribir este fic, son casi las 5 de la mañana y yo recién terminándolo... (soy un búho (?)) ¡Y mañana tengo que salir! xD**

 **¡Los reviews son legales! ¡Anímense! Y gratis, qué mejor ;) akjakajkaaaa**

 **Sin más que agregar, Buenas noches ¡Oyasuminasai! :3**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**

 **Esto fue corregido el día: 12/03/17**


End file.
